


Mako adventures!

by Ilyasviel



Series: Mass Effect Writing Circle [7]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, funny comments, mako rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: During a mission on Chasca, a malfunction on the Mako gives Jane and Kaidan the chance to be alone and have a little 'chat'.





	Mako adventures!

**Author's Note:**

> Another week working on a short drabble for the MEWC! I enjoy too much my saturday nights writing for this XD
> 
> As always, no hard review or reread, and part of it was written while slightly drunk xD so I will say 'I'm sorry' hahahaha
> 
> Hope you enjoy it ^^ I had fun writing it!

****

Chasca. The planet looked like a green paradise but is far beyond that. Since they reached the surface, they have fought with pirates, mercs and a bunch of husks. But after hours of moving around the planet, the full team cramped inside the mako, they can say _‘well done’_ and return to the Normandy. Tali and Kaidan have been working with the colonist, installing some sensors around the settlement, and upgrading the comm towers. When Shepard calls the Normandy, all the group was there, except Kaidan. Turning to face Tali, the Commander rest her shotgun on a shoulder. “Where’s Alenko, Tali?”

The younger quarian shrugs, signalling over her shoulder to the mountains behind them, “He insisted on staying with the comm buoy until it begins to function.”

Growling exasperatedly, Shepard sheathes the weapon on her back, “And asking me is overrated? Damn, you engineers can destroy a soldier’s patience. Go to the Normandy, I’ll pick up him with the Mako, and we will rendezvous on the next settlement, is closer, and the doctor has to pay a visit there anyway.” 

Ashley walks beside her to the Mako, “Don’t be mad at him, Skipper. The colonist has made puppy eyes to him, and our good-hearted biotic can’t resist it.”

“I’m not mad, Ash. I will have let him do it if he has asked. I don’t like my team doing things like going solo while on planetside without a single warning to the commanding officer.” Reaching the Mako, Shepard opens the door, jumping inside before turning to face Ashley, “See you in a couple of hours. Keep them alive until I come back, will you?”

“Aye aye, Skipper.” Shepard was so lost in her own thoughts to hear the chuckle shared by Tali and Ashley when she closed the door. 

Shepard is glad to be alone for the first time in the Mako since she joined the Normandy. She has always enjoyed the freedom of driving crazily with this monster of a vehicle. Taking the straighter line to the point where Kaidan was waiting, she climbed and jumped across the mountains. The six-wheel monster truck climbed the almost vertical walls without any problem, making her giggle when the car reaches the top of a mountain, only to laugh hysterically when she makes the Mako fall to the abyss, using the thrusters to stop the falling. Less than half an hour later, her fun ends when she reaches the top of the mountain where Kaidan is sitting, omnitool open and the pistol on a hand. When the sound of the Mako landing suddenly on the area startles him, he jumps from the rock where he has been sitting, weapon on hand. Shepard has to smile to herself, the look of surprise on Kaidan’s face when the Mako appeared from an almost vertical side of the mountain is hilarious. Activating the speakers of the car, Shepard chuckles, “Are we jumpy, LT?”

Storing his pistol on his hip, he crosses his arms, trying to hide his blushing after an angry snort, “Very funny, Commander.”

“You deserve it, for coming up there without asking me. Now move your sorry ass inside, we have a long way until we reach the next settlement where the Normandy is waiting.” 

With a last look at the comm buoys, Kaidan walks to the Mako, opening the door and stepping inside. While locking the hatch, he looks around, surprised to see just the Commander on the pilot seat. “Did you drive alone here?”

Looking over her shoulder, she blows away a lock of hair that has fallen from her ponytail over her face, “Said the pot to the kettle. Come here, Alenko, and fix your security belt. I’m not in the mood to take the roads.”

Sitting beside her, he closes the belt quickly, fixing it with a hard thud, “And when did the mighty Commander take the easy roads? I believe we can still smell the result of your first driving demonstration with Wrex on the back.”

“Ha ha ha, very funny, Alenko.” Stepping on the gas, the Mako jumps over the cliff on the other side of the plain, making the passenger swear under his nose before grabbing the armrest with white knuckling force, feet boring themselves in the ground. “Oh gosh, this is gonna be fun!” Shepard manoeuvres the Mako over the walls of the mountain, skidding here and there, using the thrusters to jump over cracks or little valleys, laughing openly every time Kaidan let go a swearing. 

“In the name of all the Gods out there Commander! Slow down!”

She keeps laughing, having more fun than she has had on her way there. The LT presence always warms her, and seeing him so unsettled is something new, and very amusing for her. “Why? I’m having fun, Alenko!” Just then, the Mako reaches a little valley between mountains, stopping abruptly when all the controls inside the vehicle turn off. “What the fuck!?” Shepard looks to Kaidan, finding him looking at her with a raised brow, both hands resting on the dashboard. “Not my fault!”

Kaidan’s eyes roll back, a little-lopsided grin fighting its way on his face, “Sure, Commander. But just for the record, that’s the reason we can’t have nice things.”

Blowing the hair from her face with a heated growl, she turns to face him, arms crossed, “I hate you. Now move that engineer ass back there and fix it.”

He chuckles, opening the closes of his security belt, “Feeling bossy, huh? Can’t say I didn’t like it.” The words are out his mouth before he can control them. It seems the adrenaline is running free in his bloodstream, making him talk his mind without filters. He leaves the pilot’s area before the commander can see the soft blush creeping to his face, being sure that even in his darker skin, she will see it. Reaching the back of the Mako, he opens a skylight on the roof of the vehicle, bathing the interior with the soft light of the sun. Opening the central unit console, he connects his omni to it, beginning to run all the diagnose programs he has preloaded on it. The Commander has joined him on the back while he works, leaning on one of the benches, legs stretched in front of her. The programs ended their diagnosis with a beep, and when Kaidan takes a look at it, he huffs, “Shit. We will be here for a while, Commander. The system has blocked itself, and I have to reboot it. It takes around an hour for the system to reload all the processes.”

“Do it. I’ll contact the Normandy and let them know that we will be late.” Knowing that Joker will be an asshole if she calls him, she sends a message to him and Ashley, letting them know that the Mako is stuck in a valley while they reboot the systems. Closing the omnitool, she fixes his gaze on Kaidan’s back, enjoying the movement of his shoulders and hips while he works on the console. Damn, she has grown addicted to that view, thanks to the hours she spent working just outside her quarters. 

Kaidan spends around five minutes working on it until a soft beep from the central console signals his success. “Done. I believe we have at least 45 minutes until the system is fully online, and I will need to make a new test before we turn in on, just in case.” She nods stretching her back lazily. “And I have more bad news--”

“Don’t tell me that expending some time alone with me is considered bad news. I know I’m not a charmer like Liara, but I can keep you good company.”

He blushes again, scratching his neck with a hand, “Is not-- Damn, Shepard. I was about to say that the recycling system is one of the last to reboot, and soon the temperature will be too high to keep wearing our armours.”

Crossing her arms over her chest, she turns her face to the pilot seat, “Sure. Is not enough expending time with me, you have to make it while on your under armour.” With a huff, she stands from the bench walking back to the pilot’s seat, opening the hatches of her chest plate. “Don’t worry, I will stay here, reading, all the back for you, LT.”

An extra pair of hands joined her on the work of freeing her body from the layers of armour. “Don’t be an idiot, Shepard. You know is not what I mean.” Having her back helps a lot to his shyness, “Is not like I have been very subtle about my not so professional interest on you, Commander. Now let me help you to take off all this armour before the heat is unbearable.”

They work in silence for the next minutes, freeing her body from the armour before doing the same for him. Soon, they are facing one another in just their under armour, which did almost nothing to hide their bodies from the other’s gaze. Taking a look from tip to toe, Shepard smiles wickedly when she sees the telltale bulging on his pants. Taking a deep breath, she decides to pursue it, ignoring the little voice in her head saying that it was an awful idea. Stepping into his personal space, she puts both hands on his chest, pushing him back until he reaches the wall. Before he can say a word, she shakes her head, moving the hands lower, until they end on his waist. She can feel the muscles tensing under her touch, “You know, I’ve been doing some researching… I’m a Spectre now, do you know what it means?”

“Besides the obvious?”

Shepard chuckles, tilting her head to one side, “Haha, yeah, besides the obvious. I’m a Spectre. Therefore, I didn’t follow the Alliance regulations anymore. Not me, not my ship, not my crew. We are a Council’s tool, and their laws are the ones we have to follow.” She can feel a little tremor moving up and down his body. “Do you understand what I mean, now?”

Before she can make another stupid retort, he closes the distance, sealing their lips in a passionate kiss. Her hands find the way to his nape and hair, fingers playing with the long locks of black hair, while his hands reach for her back, delving below the under armour to touch her skin directly. Breaking the kiss, he leans their foreheads together, closing his eyes for a second, “And how far do you want to go with that not penalised activities?”

With a wicked smile, she flushes with his body, pressing every curve of her body against his, letting one of her hands slide down until she reaches his chest. “As far as you want to go. Do you want to just kiss? Perfect. Do you want to touch? Perfect too. A handjob, a blowjob? Whatever you want. Damn, you can fuck me senseless against this very wall, Kaidan.”

The hands on her back move lower until he is cupping her ass, raising her from the ground and stepping away from the wall. Shepard wraps her legs around his waist instinctively, gasping softly when his hardness touches her heated core. With a quick movement, he pins her on the wall, pressing himself against her. “That will depend, Jane.” Is the first time he calls her by her name, and it makes the butterflies in her stomach fly free. “It will be a single time fling or do you plan to repeat?”

Shepard lets her hands roam over his head and neck, reaching the amp port and caressing it with knowing movements, making him shudder, “If I have my way, I will share my bed with you later, and tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow.” Pushing away from her to look into his eyes, her frown a serious one when she talks. “What’s the purpose of saving the day if I don’t have who I want to share my life beside me?”

Pushing her again against the wall, he kisses her, almost eating her mouth like a starving man, bitting, lapping, nipping… When Shepard moans, he drinks his pleasures like a good whiskey, letting the feeling wash over him and add to his own. Kaidan breaks the kiss only when he needs to catch his breath, the sound of his breathing sounding high and loud on her hear where he hides his face. “Then there will be time later for the rest. Now I want to fuck you against that wall until you can’t think straight.” Her breathless _‘yes, please’_ just add fuel to his fire, making his hips move on their own will to push more against her heat. “But that didn’t mean we can’t take our time.” Moving a hand around her waist, he goes up, caressing the underside of her breast, enjoying the little gasp that escapes her control. Using the thumb, he draws small circles over her nipple, enjoying the feeling of it under the clothes. She arches her back, moaning his name. His answer is pinching her nipple and twists it between his finger, making her gasp and wither under his touch. He keeps working on her breasts, moving from one to the other, biting her neck and shoulders, pressing his hardened bulge against her. 

But soon, she had enough, pushing him apart, “Kaidan, if you didn’t tear away my clothes and fuck me senseless in the next minute, I won’t be held responsible for my actions.” 

Her voice, even sounding breathless and with a husky tone, carries enough seriousness to be threatening, not that Kaidan has any intention to disobey her… “Aye aye, ma'am.” Pushing away her legs from his waist, he lowers the underwear down as soon as her two feet are on the ground. The panties lay soon forgotten on her ankles, and she manoeuvres her leg to take it off, leaving them hanging from a single foot. While she worked on that, he pulls up her top, freeing her breasts for him. With a contented hum, he lowers his mouth to them, kissing, nipping, lapping, bitting, touching every single inch of skin available. Her back arches, sweat beginning to appear on her skin, but she can’t say if it is because of the heat already spiking inside the Mako or the man in front of her. The urge to touch, to feel, is almost overwhelming. With shaky hands, she roams over his chest, following the lines of his muscles, fingertips caressing his nipples before keeping moving lower and lower. Reaching the hem of his under armour, she slips her hands under it, one of them moving to grab his ass while the other finds its way to his cock, soft fingers wrapping around it and making him moan, breaking his concentration. “Damn, Jane.”

“Stop the teasing, Lieutenant, that's an order.”

He chuckles, breathless because she keeps moving her hand up and down his hardness, “Using your rank in that situation? Tsk tsk, Commander. We will need to fight to decide who commands on the bed, huh?”

Using her free hand, she pushes the underwear down, freeing him from it and keeping the steady rhythm of her hand. “Maybe, but right now, and seeing that I have the upper hand…” She giggles to her own joke, closing her hand around the tip of his cock and doing a little twist with her wrist, eliciting a deep moan from him, “I command you to fulfil your previous threat, Kaidan.”

Kaidan’s hands are on her ass in the next second, raising her again from the floor and making her lose her grip on him with a surprised whelp. The feeling of their sex against one another, without any clothing between them, makes them shudder. Moving his hips back, he searches the perfect position, lowering her slowly, feeling how the tip of his cock breaches her core. She lost any ability to talk or think. Her body seems to be on fire, every nerve of it ready to explode under his touch. After so many months of pent-up, of what-ifs, of wet dreams and lonely nights, they are doing it. Her head hits the wall behind her, while he keeps lowering her on him, impaling her in his hard member until their pelvis touch. His breath sounds ragged, and his voice is even raspier when he talks, “Fuck, Jane. You feel so good.”

Shepard tries to find the words to say, but she can’t think, she can only feel, and instead of words, a low moan leaves her. Using her arms, she raises her body as much as she can, kissing him deeply before letting gravity take her back to her original position, making them moan in unison. After that, he grabs her hips, fixing her upper body against the wall using his chest, and begins to move his hips in earnest. That feeling, the feeling of fullness, of connection, is something they have craved but didn’t know before. He fills her in the most perfect of the ways, reaching every spot that makes her scream. And she seems perfect for him, they fit like puzzle pieces. Her core feels so warm and soft and silky… The curves of her body against his hardness, a beautiful contrast, one he enjoyed greatly. And the noises, the fucking noises are driving them crazy. The wet sounds of their lovemaking, the thuds of their hips when he pushes inside, the moans and little sounds they are doing… Kaidan feels his pleasure peaking sooner than he wants, but feeling her, hearing her, is undoing him. “Come for me, Jane. Let me feel you.” Her only answer is a deep moan when she scratches his back, her inner walls pulsing around him when she comes. And that breaks his control, at last, pushing inside her deeper than before, one, two, three times, until his own orgasm hits him. He grunts her name when cumming, keeping himself buried deep inside her, cock pulsing while her walls milk him. 

They remain in the same position for several minutes, catching their breath and letting their hearts recover a more steady rhythm. At last, Kaidan’s leg begins to tremble from the effort of keeping her against the wall, and with a resigned sigh, he touches her leg. She has sensed the tremble and lowers her legs, one at a time, with some help from him. Once she is on her own feet, she wraps her arms around his neck, pushing him down to kiss him. That kiss is sweet and languid, tongues following the lines of their lips, dancing softly midair. A beep from the console beside them breaks the kiss, and Kaidan leans his forehead to hers, smiling softly. “Seems the Mako is rebooted.”

Returning the smile, she cups his face before giving his lips a soft peak, “Perfect. The sooner we are back, the sooner I can lock you in my room for the rest of the day.”

With a chuckle, Kaidan tickles her ribs, making her jump, laughing with him. “Minx. But I like the way you think. Let’s get dressed then. I need to check the systems, and I prefer to do it with some clothes on me.”

Pushing him away, she recovers her clothes from the ground, putting them on with a grin on her face, “You can work right as you are, is not like I didn’t imagine you doing it on that damned console you hover full time next my quarters.”

Dressing, Kaidan gives her head a kiss before opening the omnitool and running the programs he wants on the Mako’s systems. “Just for your information…” He looks over his shoulder, seeing her stack the armours on one of the benches, “That console works perfectly.”

She smiles cheesily, putting on the pieces of her lower armour, “I know. I asked Tali to check it out. I planned to broke it up again just to make you return to it, but it seems you didn’t need any help for that.”

Her confession makes them laugh. The situation, instead of feeling awful, like a fling between squadmates tend to feel, feels perfectly correct. They are at ease, just stupidly happy, with matching grins on their faces. When at last cold air begins to flow around them, Kaidan starts to put on his own armour, helping her to close the chest plate and she returning the favour. When they sit in the front seats, the Mako is perfectly ready to go. 

Reaching the rendezvous point, the team is already gathered around the Normandy, talking with the colonists. As soon as they jump down the Mako, Ashley joins them, pushing them away from the vehicle, and giving Wrex the space he seemed to need to approach the open door. The big Krogan burst in laughs as soon as he closes the distance, “Damn, soldier, your stupid plan worked.”

Shepard turns to face Wrex, who is laughing his trademarked _‘tehehehehehe’_ while touching his nose. The gesture is what makes her brain react, understanding making her blush intensely. Kaidan is at a lost until Ashley grabs their shoulders, making them come closer, “About time, Skipper. We are getting tired of seeing you two orbit around one another, and Tali and I decided to give you a little help.”

The Commander reacts quickly enough, hitting the other woman ribs, blush still in place. “I’m still deciding if you deserve a kick in the ass or a beer next time we reach the Citadel. Let me think about it while we go to Virmire.”

Kaidan is still blushing, but his smile is as bright as hers when they reach the mess, and the rest of the team just shooed away. It seems they can still find some happiness amidst the chasing...


End file.
